Next-door Neighbor
by SlytherinGirl5Ever
Summary: Sophia Lyons is living the picture perfect life with her husband of 6 years Jon. What happens when an old flame moves in next-door?


(Sophia "Sophie" Marie Lyons)

I tapped my foot impatiently as the phone rang slowly. Finally Katelyn answered. " Do you know how late it is" She whisper yelled into the phone.

"Kate, it's only 9.30." I laughed into the phone.

"Yeah well you could've woken the kids." She said sternly.

"But it's an emergency!" I yelled.

"I hope it's not like your last emergency…"

"That was important! But anyways, this is worse than that!"

"We'll see. What is it then?"

"Well remember back in junior year of high school?"

"Yeah sorta."

"Okay, do you remember why I always loved art class?"

"Of course. You and Jon had that class together."

"Not just Jon…. Tyler too."

"Yeah well I forgot that part since you didn't run of to Vegas and marry him."

"Details, details. Anyway that's the reason i'm calling, Tyler moved in next door!"

"And how is that an emergency?"

"Because! I was practically in love with him back then!"

"Still not seeing the emergency.."

"For heavens sake Kate! I may not be in love with him but I definitely still have

strong feelings for him! What do I do!? I mean God knows I love Jon with all my

heart but I know I wont be able to control myself around Tyler…. I never really

could."

"Alright, I guess I see the problem, but what do you want me to do?"

" I don't know you're smart! I was hoping you could figure something out. Jon

already invited him for dinner tonight!" There was a pause.

"I don't really see what you could do beside move…. Maybe you could talk to Jon about it….."

"Oh yeah that's a great idea! 'Oh Jon sweetie I know we've been married for six years and all but I'm extremely attracted to Tyler and have been since I was 16 so we have to move.' That would end well." Katelyn huffed and made an annoyed noise.

"I could do without the sarcasm. I'm just trying to help."

"I know I'm sorry. It's just I don't think I can get through and entire dinner without flirting with him… you know I cant tell when I am."

"Well then don't talk unless absolutely necessary... listen I've gotta go Kyle wants to…talk" I giggled.

"Oh come on Kate just say it he wants to Fu.."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sophia Marie Lyons!" She yelled before I could finish.

" Yeesh fine ya prude. Use protection!" I hung up quickly before she could yell at me again. God what am I going to do. Jon get so jealous when I'm around other guys already, and Tyler was a good friend of ours back then. I'll just have to be extra careful tonight. I walked into mine and Jons bedroom to change into something confortable. I still have a couple hours before Tyler arrives and I want to relax as much as possible. God knows I'll be tense all night. I flopped down face first onto our bed and let out a groan. After a couple of minutes I felt the bed dip and Jons hands running down my back soothingly. God I love this man. I rolled onto my back and smiled up at Jon. "What's the matter princess?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed in worry." I didn't say anything just smiled up at him again and tugged on his arm so he was lying next to me. I scooted over and layed down with my head resting on his chest. His fingers started running through my hair and massaging my scalp. "I've got to finish dinner love." He tried to get up but I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sophie please I need to finish dinner before Tyler gets here." I just tightened my arms around him and scooted up a bit to nuzzle my head into his neck. I kissed lightly at his skin and I could feel him tense slightly. "Nows really not a good time love" He mumbled. I just hummed and started sucking on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He moaned softly and moved his head to give me more access to his neck. "You little vampire" He stated fondly as I left little hickeys across his pale neck. I stopped and grinned up at him.

"My turn." I stated with a grin and rolled onto my back urging him to roll on top of me. He did as instructed and smirked down at me. He grabbed my wrists and held them over my head with one hand. His other slid down the side of my body caressing me. He smirked once more before letting go and walking out of the bedroom and into, I'm assuming the kitchen. "Set the table love" He yelled over his shoulder. What a dick.


End file.
